


Sister to Sister

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Reconciliation, Sister-Sister Relationship, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: She watched as her sister held her form for a moment, then fired. Sansa did not hit the center, but she still managed to hit the edge. It was a decent shot. “That was impressive,” she decided to announce herself.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark & Sansa Stark
Series: Fictober20 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fictober20





	Sister to Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event prompt 6. “that was impressive”

Winterfell had an odd feeling about it, Arya thought. But then again, she had changed. Perhaps it wasn’t just Winterfell, but herself and the whole of the North that had changed. The air seemed cleaner somehow, the people were strangers yes, but they were coming together slowly.

She found herself wondering about one morning, made her way to the courtyard and near a corner, she found Sansa in the newly appointed archery grounds. She blinked, trying to assure herself that she was, in fact, seeing things right and not dreaming. She walked closer, her sister was holding a bow and arrow, getting ready to fire, the man who was teaching her was one of the wildings that had come south with Jon.

She watched as her sister held her form for a moment, then loosened the arrow. Sansa did not hit the center, but she still managed to hit the edge. It was a decent shot. “That was impressive,” she decided to announce herself.

Sansa jumped, startled and then when she realized it was only her, gave her a small smile. “Thank you, it’s my first day of practice.” Her sister shifted awkwardly, as if expecting some comment or another.

“Well then, that was an impressive first shot.” She didn’t want to fight, not her sister. Not anymore. They had fought all the time as children and then, found themselves separated and torn apart by war. She still remembered wanting to apologize nicely, as Sansa would’ve liked. And it seemed that her sister had the same mentality. Sansa had done her best to be better, to make sure that she wanted her in Winterfell. Sansa had apologized too, for her cruel words as a child. When they both decided to forgive, Sansa’s eyes had watered and she had thrown her arms around her and held her for the longest time. She had not found it in her to complaint. 

“Thank you Arya,” Sansa told her, then she bit her lips. “Want to stay and practice with me?”

A peace banner, she had come to see it for what it was. Her sister was trying. But truth be told, she preferred the sword and daggers. “I don’t have the patience,” she said. “But maybe, if you’re up to it, I could teach you some moves with daggers. Or the sword.”

Sansa beamed at her. “I would like that. Thank you Arya.”

She nodded at her sister, then Sansa returned to her practice but she remained, watching as her sister shot arrow after arrow, some hit the target, some didn’t. But Sansa was trying, it’s true that they would have a battle soon, Jon had spoken of the horrors that laid beyond the Wall and Sansa was being practical, perhaps she wouldn’t master the sword – nor develop the muscles needed to wield it, but she could shoot arrows.

Once Sansa’s practice ended, the wilding took her bow and arrows and departed, leaving them alone. That’s when she asked, “Why take bow and arrow?”

Sansa, in something she was sure her younger self would’ve cringe at the thought of, dropped in the ground next to her. “Because the Others.” Sansa was silent for a moment, then, she spoke softly so that only they both could hear. “Because if we win, I want to be able to fight and protect myself.”

Something twisted in her stomach. “You know I’d fight for you. I’d protect you.”

Sansa smiled sadly, her eyes dimming a bit. “I know, and I love you for it. But, still. I understand now that it’s better if I can fight for myself. Even if I die, I want to be able to try and defend myself in one way or another.”

She could understand that. She could respect that. “Well then, come on. I’ll lend you one of my daggers, you ought to practice with that too. You can hide a small one in your dresses.”

Sansa nods, stands and lets her teach the movements of the daggers. She even makes her sister practice with a wooden sword. Sansa’s clumsy with it, but tries. Doesn’t complain about being tired, doesn’t complain about anything. Instead, Sansa takes her teachings with surprising grace. Sansa has always loved to dance, so, the movements for sword fighting come easier than what perhaps her sister would’ve expected, she struggles with the movements of the arms, but that’ll come slowly. Sansa’s sweaty when they finish, but gives her a warm hug, thanks and a kiss.

It’s only after Sansa has left to go and bathe and oversee the running of their household, that she makes her way towards Gendry’s forge. “I need you make me two daggers.” She says, doesn’t bother with greetings. Her and Gendry have known each other for a while now. He made his ways North following his sister. To help the sister of his friend, he’d said. She was grateful, Gendry’s work was quickly replenishing their armory.

Gendry stops, lowers his hammer and looks at her. “You already have them.”

She rolls her eyes, “They’re for my sister, stupid.”

Gendry frowns. “Didn’t know Lady Sansa used them.”

“She does now,” She says. “I’m teaching her.” She finishes when Gendry watches her wearily. 

Pacified, Gendry nods. “I’ll make them finer, lighter and perhaps smaller for her, then.” 

And that is that. Gendry sets aside his work and concentrates on the new daggers. She knows because no matter how good he is, the next thing to come out of his forge is Sansa’s daggers. True to his words, they’re pretty ones, they have wolves engraved at the hilt, wicked sharp and fit for a lady’s hand. She approves.

She finds her sister then, in the solar that used to belong to their mother’s and now is Sansa’s as regent for Bran. “I have something for you.” She says and places the daggers on the desk. “I had Gendry make them specially for you.”

Sansa looks at them wide eye, jaw hanging open. Old instincts flare and she wants to apologize, to say she was being stupid, but before she can say anything, Sansa speaks. “They’re lovely. Thank you Arya.” Sansa lifts one and moves it around, then sets it down and repeats the process with the other. Sansa nods. “I will wear them proudly.”

She smiles at her sister, and knows that her smile is not a kind one, but her sister returns it all the same. “You’re a wolf, those are your claws and teeth.”

Sansa’s smile is just as sharp as hers. “And the pack survives.”

She nods. “The pack will survive.”


End file.
